daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
GeoCities Shutdown of 2009
The GeoCities Shutdown of 2009 was the termination by Yahoo! of all sites within the GeoCities free web-hosting service on October 26-27, 2009. GeoCities had been one of the main ways that people created websites in the 1990s and early 2000s, as the service was free (within a certain bandwidth) and had an easy-to-use interface. This made it perfect for both fandom websites and spammers. The shutdown, announced in April 2009 and elaborated upon over the summer, wiped out over two dozen Daria fan sites, some of considerable note. In the months following the announcement of the shutdown, several projects were undertaken to mirror Geocities in order to "save" websites in danger of deletion from the internet. The results managed to archive several Daria websites. Lost Daria websites A long list of lost websites is offered below. The links themselves are not active and are offered only for the reader's information. Some of these sites might have been preserved by Archive.org and thus reachable at least in part using the WayBack Machine. Ace Trax: Putting the X in Crossovers, a.k.a. Not Another Daria Fansite (www.geocities.com/ace_trax/): fanfiction collection of crossover tales Bradley's Official Unofficial Daria Website (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/8892/), saved by Reocities http://reocities.com/TelevisionCity/8892/ C.A. Moore's Fiction (www.geocities.com/cab_moore/#top): fanfiction collection of C. A. Moore, of Tasmania "Chainsaw" Jane's Fanfiction Closet, later Shallow 15 Productions (www.geocities.com/shallow15/): fanfiction collection of Erin Mills, frontpage saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/shallow15/, Daria fiction lost Canadibrit's Fanfic Quotefest (www.geocities.com/canadibrit/quotefest.html): humor site, last remnant of Canadibrit's home page, I Am (Not) Daria Daria (www.geocities.com/daria22002/): the only known fansite in Hebrew, saved by Geocities.ws http://geocities.ws/daria22002/ Daria (www.geocities.com/david_g_g/Daria.html): Spanish, saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/david_g_g/Daria.html Daria, Daria, Daria... (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/9970/index.html): an old but large Daria supersite, saved by the oocities project http://www.oocities.com/televisioncity/9970/ Daria en Castellano (www.geocities.com/fernando_santoianni/index.htm): Spanish Daria Fan Fiction Website (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/4148/): extensive fanfiction collection from the earliest days of the fandom, the largest archive of those lost, saved by ReoCities http://www.reocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/4148/ Daria Morgendorffer (1) (www.geocities.com/mmagali2001/dariamorgendorffer.html): French Daria Morgendorffer (2) (www.geocities.com/mmagali2001/dariamorgendorffer2.html): French Daria on VHS (www.geocities.com/dariaonvhs/): an old "save Daria" site, outmoded by DVDaria, saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/dariaonvhs/ Daria Rocks (www.geocities.com/posercons/daria.html) The Daria Shrine (webmaster Anna Dufour) (www.geocities.com/dariashrine/): fanfiction collection, small supersite, saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/dariashrine/ Daria's Philosophy (www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bridge/6823/): French, down before the shutdown, remnants were saved by ReoCities http://reocities.com/Tokyo/bridge/6823/ Daria's Sick Sad World (webmaster Jorge) (www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/4165/daria_index.html), saved by ReoCities http://reocities.com/Hollywood/theater/4165/ Dariagraphy (www.geocities.com/dariagraphy/main.html) saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/dariagraphy/main.html Free Radio Lawndale (www.geocities.com/shallow15/frl.html): fanfiction collection by Ken Tremberth and Erin Mills The Green Sink (www.geocities.com/cincgreen/start.html): important if controversial review-and-commentary fansite by CINCGREEN Jason's World of Daria (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/6632/), saved by Reocities http://reocities.com/TelevisionCity/studio/6632/ Lauren's Maxi Mart (www.geocities.com/laurens_maxi_mart/index): Beavis and Butt-head site that included information on Daria in this earlier TV series, saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/laurens_maxi_mart/index Mark Zero Fan Fiction, Unlimited (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Network/4938): site that archived the Daria fanfiction of Peter Guerin, saved by ReoCities http://reocities.com/TelevisionCity/network/4938/ Mark Zero Fan Fiction, Unlimited (www.geocities.com/dickmarino/index.html): alternate Daria fanfiction archive of Peter Guerin, saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/dickmarino/index.html Quinn the Brain (www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Studio/7723/): site has been re-saved at this address Tiffany's World Fanfics (www.geocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/4037/tiffw-intro.html): fanfiction collection of Steve Cross, a.k.a. Steve Blum-Deckler and Inaria, saved by ReoCities http://www.reocities.com/Hollywood/Theater/4037/tiffw-intro.html You Know You Watch Too Much Daria When.... (www.geocities.com/azul_hime/ykywtmdw/index.html) saved by GeoCities.ws http://geocities.ws/azul_hime/ykywtmdw/index.html You're Standing On My Neck (uk.geocities.com/pumpkinsmasheruk/home.html): United Kingdom Category:Fandom Category:Websites